


How To Waltz Out

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [30]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: It's finally over.
Relationships: Lisa Wilbourn | Tattletale & Thomas Calvert | Coil
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	How To Waltz Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



It’s finally over.

Lisa can feel relieved laugher bubbling in her throat, and knots tying her stomach waiting for the other shoe to drop.

It’s finally _over_.

If Lisa ever meets Golding, she’s going to give them a whole dead cow.

(Flies eat dead animals, right?)

The inquiry in the PRT was _very_ useful for Lisa, on two fronts.

The first is that it distracted Coil. First with attempting to protect his spies, then with trying to find a way to compensate the loss of information.

The second is the loss of information itself, which allowed her to go to the PRT without him knowing.

It was an amazing opportunity to make a run for it.

(Lisa always knew Coil would kill her if she ever outlived her usefulness, and she wasn’t about to stay if she had an opportunity to get away.)

(Moreover, and that’s how she convinced the others, the PRT would never have let _Coil_ get away. Not after being infiltrated. Better leave before he dragged them down.)

She regrets that Alec decided to leave rather than switch sides with them. A bit. But given his rapsheet, it’s probably for the best. Bitch’s body-count is already cutting it close, she doesn’t think the PRT would have tried to rehabilitate a rapist, and it might have attracted Heartbreaker’s attention.

(She wished him good luck and gave him money. It’ll have to do.)

It’s finally over. They’re leaving Brockton Bay tonight.

She gave her email to Dean. Hopefully, he’ll stay in touch.

He’s a good friend.


End file.
